Mistletoe
by Narush
Summary: We are at Christmas and a particular plant has called Luffy's attention. Although someone has already explained to him... Well, Luffy knows that actions speak louder than words. /One-shot AceLu


This story came to my mind during the Christmas dinner and I knew I couldn't write something else until I had finished it, so here I am (?)

English is not my native language, so I'm sorry if I've made some mistakes. Please, be good ~

I hope you like the story! :3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece or any of its characters. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

><p>The first thought that came to your mind after entering the place was "magic".<p>

The music envelops you the moment you enter the room. People shout and talk euphoric, their voices rising above all. The typical crown of Christmas on the door, the glowing lights dangling from the ceiling and cross all over the place, the white and artificial snow covering the ground, the small bright and colorful ornaments...

The atmosphere in this place shouted "Christmas" in each corner of it.

And despite all that, he couldn't look away from the object hanging from the ceiling.

At the beginning and being so far away that he couldn't see it very well, he had come to believe, just for a moment, that maybe it was some kind of pet of Christmas. Like a little monkey that dressed with ribbons and Christmas stuff or something similar. But seeing that the animal hadn't moved for more than five minutes, he dismissed that idea.

So, after a few more minutes staring at the mysterious thing and seeing it more closely - being able to stretch your neck and head thanks to the Gomu Gomu no Mi had its advantages -, he concluded it was a plant. But still he didn't know exactly what was for.

He could see the tiny red bumps that he was sure were the fruits of the plant, and the pointed green leafs that were hanging from the long branches. The main branch of the plant was decorated with a red fabric ribbon with white stripes and synthetic snow.

He let out a groan of frustration.

- Is something wrong, Luffy? – Makino asked in a motherly voice.

The boy gave a little jump in the chair almost instantly, looking at her out of the corner of his eye and then returning to what had attracted his attention, remaining completely silent. He frowned, suddenly feeling a little upset with himself.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed her presence at all.

- There's something strange hanging from the ceiling – he answered after a few seconds.

_Huh? _She blinked, not sure what he meant. _Something strange?_ The girl raised an eyebrow, following the direction of the child's gaze. It didn't take too long before she found out what the boy was speaking about.

- Oh, that? – the boy nodded, with curiosity in his eyes. – It's a kind of plant – she replied. The kid nodded again. He already had figured that. - It's very common these days of Christmas – she added. – It's supposed to bring good luck.

Luffy grimaced, not entirely convinced.

- But it doesn't look very tasty... – he muttered in a childlike voice.

Makino couldn't help but laugh.

_That was so like Luffy._

- It's not for eating, Luffy – she managed to say. The boy pouted. _What good is__ a plant if you can't __eat it__?_ - Is called "mistletoe" – she said then, smiling at him. She left the blue cup she just has clean over the bar. - It's a special plant, and many people think it has magical powers too.

The boy raised his head and blinked, somehow much more interested now.

-You mean... – he began, not really sure about it. – You mean, like an Akuma no mi?

She shook her head, giving him a funny look.

- Not at all – she said, and then she gave him a huge smile. A smile that for some reason looked kinda strange and mysterious for Luffy, but he didn't know why. She remained in silence for a few seconds, thinking about the best words to explain it but also to be brief. - This is a plant of love.

Luffy blinked.

- A plant of... love? - he repeated, looking a bit confused.

The girl nodded in response.

- You haven't heard anything about that? – the boy shook his head and leaned over the seat, silently telling her to go on. He was really intrigued now. – Well, it's a very old tradition – she started to relate. - It's said that any young person who is under mistletoe, almost always decorated with red balls, ribbons and all kinds of Christmas accessories, can't ever refuse a kiss – she said with a sweet smile on her face.

The kid growled, putting his crossed arms over the bar and resting his chin on them.

- I don't get it – he said, taken aback by her words. Makino raised an eyebrow, staring at him with curious. - Why would anyone want to kiss other under that _mistertoe_? – he asked, tilting the head and scratching his cheek.

She let out a low laugh.

- Mistletoe - she corrected him.

- Yeah, that – he nodded, as if he had said the same. – But you have given me a "chu" many times before, haven't you? – he said, already knowing the answer. - Shanks has done it too - he murmured, pointing at his forehead to reinforce his word. - Even Gramps has done it! – he added, and immediately a shiver run through his spine at that thought. _That was scary._ She couldn't help laughing a bit. – I don't see any special about doing it under that strange plant not-made-for-eating – he finished, frowning a bit.

Makino sighed, rubbing her nose with her fingers.

_This is going to be a bit difficult to explain._

She should have known that Luffy wouldn't know anything about _that_ type of kiss.

- This and that are different kind of kisses, Luffy - she said, not sure if it was the best way to start but at least it was something. – What I or Garp-san makes is more like… - she stopped. _Not that way_. – When we do that is a kiss but yet it isn't a kiss... - she interrupted herself again. _Neither this way. _She sighed frustrated. _– _Listen, Luffy. When someone kiss other person under mistletoe that means you really love and care that person. And you want that person to feel the same way – she nodded to herself, much more satisfied with those words. – Is like… You want to hug that person every second and you want to see him or her happy no matter what. You want to be with that person every day of your life. You love that person with all your heart and more than everything - she murmured, smiling at the youngest. – But it's a different love that the one we have towards you or you have towards us – she repeated, hopping that the boy would understand it. – And the kiss is different too... – she added, touching her own lips with her fingers. – It's a kiss on the lips.

The boy blinked, looking at her lips for a moment and then he stared at her bright eyes.

- On the lips? – he repeated her words, trying to imagine how it would be. The face of one particular person came to his mind, and for some reason, he suddenly felt his cheeks a bit hot. How would be if I…? - Does it feel different a kiss on the lips if you do it under that plant? – he asked curious.

She shook her head, smiling with a sparkle of amusement in her eyes.

- That's something you have to find out by yourself with your special person – she answered, still with a small smile on her face.

Luffy pouted immediately, and he was about to complain when he saw the time on the clock. Seven o'clock. He unintentionally smiled. _Ace was about to return home._ He drank all the milk quickly and then jumped off the chair, leaving the cup on the bar. He shook his trousers and then he stared at Makino, giving her a mysterious smile that made her raise and eyebrow.

- Thanks for telling me about that _mistertoe_ thing – he said, putting the straw hat on his head. – I think I understand it much better now – he nodded, sincerely in his voice.

The girl was about to ask for the sudden interest of the boy in that thing but he was already laughing and running to go out from the bar. She sighed. _That Luffy…_She couldn't help but smile softly while she saw the boy about to leave. But then he stopped in front of the door and turned his head back, a huge smile dancing on his face.

- Oh, I almost forget it – he said, scratching his neck. Everyone looked at him. - Merry Christmas to all! – he exclaimed happy, disappearing through the door a second later.

Everyone started laughing euphoric while they toasted with their glasses, shouting an affective "Merry Christmas" back to his favorite black haired boy.

.

(...)

The boy let out a sigh of relief when the warmth of home enveloped him.

- I'm home, Luffy! – he walked down the hall and closed the door, looking around the room to find the boy. He took off his coat and hung it up, rubbing his hands together and then frowning a bit. - Luffy? – he called again, his voice a little worried about not getting response. – I'm home, Lu!

After a few seconds he heard a noise from the kitchen and almost immediately he saw the boy looked out the entrance. He opened his eyes in surprise, his lips were curving before he even realized. _Ace...?_

- Ace! - he shouted. Just one second later he was running towards him, a big smile on his face while he screamed with laughter. - You're finally back! - he exclaimed.

Luffy leaped on Ace and wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face in his broad chest. Ace let out a deep laugh, wrapping the boy in a tight hug.

- What's up, little kid? – he greeted him, ruffling his black hair affectionately. - Did you have fun visiting Makino and the rest of the villagers of Fuschia?

- Yup! – he grinned. - Everybody wanted to see you, Ace – he said then, more calm now. - They miss you… - he murmured against his chest.

He took a deep breath.

- I kinda miss them too - he muttered, with a small and little sad smile on his face. He bit his lip. – I guess... We could go to visit them again tomorrow in the morning? - the kid nodded in agreement. – And... – the smaller looked at him with curiousity. - Maybe we could also go for a walk around the town tonight – he smiled seeing the bright eyes of the youngest. - It's really pretty these days. Everything is covered with snow and decorated with colored lights – he mentioned. - There's also a giant Christmas tree with big balls and beautiful ornaments in the middle of the square.

Luffy looked up.

- Just you and me? - he asked hopeful, emotion vibrating in his voice.

Ace raised an eyebrow, a bit surprised by the question, but he finally nodded in response, still smiling at him. He couldn't pass up any opportunity. He wanted to spend as much time as possible alone with Luffy, and he knew that the boy would love it too.

- I want it! – he exclaimed happily. - I want to go with you, Ace! – he said a bit impatiently. - I want it, please! Ace! – he repeated, giving short jumps on the site.

Ace couldn't help but laugh.

- Hey, Lu! Calm down! – he said between laughs. – What about we start preparing dinner first? – he asked, moving slowly away from the boy. - We promised Dadan and the guys that we will take care of everything as a part of our Christmas present, and it's getting late – he reminded him, patting his head.

Luffy pouted.

- That's just because you were late! – he said half angry half amused. - It's your fault – he reproached him. He remained in silent a few seconds, his smile slowly disappearing. – And I was waiting for you – he whispered in a somewhat serious tone, looking away.

Ace sighed.

- I'm sorry, Lu – he apologized, feeling a little guilty. - It took a little longer, but now I'm here, right? –Ace smiled sofly when the boy nodded. – I will reward you. Promised.

Luffy closed his eyes, a big smile on his face.

- You've promised! – he shouted for joy, not a trace of sadness in his voice.

The boy smirked back.

- So, what do you want to do first? – he asked, holding Luffy's hand and starting to walk through the room. He shuffling followed him, without losing the bright smile.

The boy tilted his head, thinking a few seconds before answering.

- Sweet! I want to do a special dessert that Makino taught me the other day! – he said excitedly. - It was delicious! You have to try it, Ace! – he shouted happily. - I mean it!

Ace raised an eyebrow but he couldn't avoid start laughing out loud.

- I get it, Lu. I get it! – he shirped between laughs, shaking his head sideways.

He remained the rest of the short way walking in silence, lost in his own thoughts about the other boy. He was one step of crossing the doorway of the kitchen, but he stopped when he felt a sharp tug on the sleeve of his jacket, causing him nearly to stumble.

He turned around, surprise all over his face.

- Lu...?

But the words didn't come out of his mouth.

Luffy was pressing his lips softly, gently, against his own lips, almost in an ephemeral touch. The boy had stood on tiptoe so he could reach his face, his hand still holding the sleeve and the other clutching Ace's shirt as if he was afraid to fall. Ace closed his eyes slowly, carried away by the feeling and kissing him back. He could felt Luffy's smile against his lips almost instantly. Ace placed his hand on the boy's nape, pulling him as close as possible, deepening the kiss. The warmth of Ace's breath made Luffy dizzy.

After a few minutes they had to break the kiss for breath.

At the moment their eyes met, Ace couldn't hide the smile that was forming on his lips.

- What was that? – he asked, still a bit surprised for what he just had do.

Luffy smiled at him.

- A kiss - he said innocently.

Ace started laughing.

- I already know that – he said with amusement in his voice. - I meant why you did that all of a sudden – he muttered.

Luffy blinked.

- Oh, that? - he widened his smile. - It was because of the mistertoe!

Ace frowned.

- Mister Toe? – he murmured confused. – Who are you talking about, Luffy?

Still smiling, he raised his arm and pointed right over their heads.

- It's a mysterious plant of love! – he exclaimed.

The black haired raised an eyebrow, following the direction of the kid's gaze. It didn't take too long before she found out the green leafs and the small red fruits from the plant, hanging from the top of the door.

_Oh, so that what he was talking about._

- That's mistletoe, dumbass – he corrected him, laughing softly.

- Yeah, that – he nodded. Ace rolled his eyes. _Whatever._ – Makino told me that it's a Christmas tradition to kiss someone under that plant not-made-for-eating – he told him. Ace had to resist the temptation to ask about the nickname. – But that you can only do it with your special person – he added. - Otherwise, the magic won't work and it would bring you bad luck! – he said waving his arms. – And I don't want that – he pouted.

He couldn't help but laugh a bit at that.

_He is so innocent._

But suddenly a question came to his mind, making him to stop laughing.

- About the mistletoe…Why did you decide to kiss _me_? – he asked, emphasizing the last word. He was curious but somewhat he was also nervous about the possible answer.

Luffy sighed, giving him an "is not obvious?" look.

- That's because I love Ace the most – he said in a completely serious voice. – And I want to be with Ace forever, no matter what – he said, his voice was full of sincerity.

Ace couldn't help smiling tenderly when he heard those words. He recognized the warmth filling his chest, and he felt his heart beating so fast that he was afraid that someone could hear it. The answer had caught him totally off guard.

He rested his forehead softly against Luffy's.

- So, am I your special person? – he asked in a barely audible whisper.

He widened his smile when Luffy nodded slowly.

- That's good, Lu – he murmured, staring intensely at his eyes. - Because I really love you too - he whispered sweetly. - More than anyone else.

They remained that way for a few minutes, completely in silent, just listening to each other breath. Both of them smiled softly, with their faces less than a breath away.

- We're still under the mistletoe – Ace said suddenly.

Luffy blinked surprised, but then he smiled slightly.

- Yeah... –he murmured, licking his lips unconsciously.

Ace smiled softly and leaned toward him, closing his eyes and then touching his lips, just for a brief moment, in an intimate gesture of infinite tenderness. He cupped both sides of Luffy's face and smiled at him softly.

- Merry Christmas, Lu – he whispered, his breathing clashing against his lips.

The boy chuckled, its characteristic "shishishi" escaping from his lips.

- Merry Christmas, Ace!

He rested his forehead against Luffy's again.

And then the boy made a very simple thing: he smiled.

It was a beautiful, sweet, and special smile; it was the one only Ace could see.

And he wanted it to be that way forever.


End file.
